


Will you dance with me?

by just_dream



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of fluff I guess?, Happy Ending?, M/M, and be happy, dance au, just normal boys, non idol eichi, non idol wataru, they just want to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_dream/pseuds/just_dream
Summary: non idol auEichi meets Wataru in a dance club.Based on the dancing gacha were Wataru was a 5* and Eichi a 4*





	1. Eichi's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to post this closer to when the gacha came out but... I finished it like a week ago. oops. I hope you all like it. It's my first time writing Wataei (or Eiwata, whatever you like to all it)

Eichi took a deep breath and fixed his jacket. He was finally outside after not being allowed to go out.  _ ‘Young master if you go out there is a big chance you’ll get sick’  _ the butlers and maids normally told him. And when that didn’t stop him they sent bodyguards after him to take him back home  _ ‘Your father ordered us to not let you out’  _ The head bodyguard always said with a stern voice an emotionless face. After that Eichi would normally just sigh and accept that he wouldn’t be able to go out that night but today he didn’t give up. He had made different plans to escape his house for the night. With the first one he was almost caught so he quickly used his second plan and escaped. 

 

The chill air hit his face and he smiled.  _ ‘Is so good to finally be outside’ _ he thought. He walked aimlessly until he reached a street full of loud songs, people laughing and some of them singing. The blonde entered the street looking at the different bars and dance clubs that were in it. The sound of a known song reached his ears and he started following it, searching for the place that was playing that song. He arrived to a dance club that didn’t look full of people but it surely wasn’t empty. He felt his chest flutter with excitement. After taking a quick deep breath he entered the place. 

 

A mix of sounds, colors and smells hit him the instant he took a step inside. Everything felt new and excitement could be shown on his face. In a way, he felt alive. He walked towards a table and sat, looking at the dance floor. Some people were dancing with eachother and having fun. Others were just plain flirting in the dance floor. He could feel the beat of the music in his body and he wanted to dance with someone but no one caught his eye.

 

The music ended and some people went to take a seat. The dance floor only having a few people still dancing in it. Suddenly an upbeat song started playing and a light blue haired man walked towards the middle of the dance floor, facing the blonde with his eyes closed. Eichi stared at him, fascinated by how he looked. The man’s eyelashes were as pale blue as his hair. His face was really handsome, almost androgynous. The long haired man started moving his hands at the rythm of the music and then he opened his eyes and stared at Eichi. He could feel the purple irises staring straight into his soul and shuddered. 

 

The man started moving his hips to the beat of the music and without looking away from Eichi he started dancing. Every move he made made the blonde squirm in delight. Hypnotized Eichi stood up and slowly started walking towards the dance floor, or more exactly, towards the long haired man. 

 

The man smiled at him and stretched his hand out as an invitation to join him. Eichi smiled and took his hand without a doubt. He did his best to dance as well as him but the man was way out of his league. Suddenly he took one of his hands and gently placed the other on his waist, holding him closer. Eichi could feel the man’s heartbeat sounding as loud as the music. He placed his free hand on the man’s shoulder and smiled at him. The blonde got a smirk in response. Their faces were only inches apart. The music slowly coming to an end and Eichi was bent backwards. 

 

Both of them were breathing fast and had a smile on their faces. “... How… do I... call you?” asked Eichi. He could barely talk and the words that came out of his mouth were barely audible. But the long haired man listened to him and moved his mouth closer to his ear. “You can call me Wataru” he playfully said “How do I call you, Your Majesty?” He then asked. Eichi laughed “Majesty?” Wataru gently pulled the blond back to a standing position but didn’t let go of him. “Well, someone with your looks couldn’t be called something less than Your Majesty” he said winking at Eichi. 

 

The blonde felt a bit of a blush starting to form in his face. He really liked him. He smiled “You can call me Eichi” Wataru smiled in response and finally let go of him. He took one of Eichi’s hands and kissed it after bowing. “A beautiful name, Your Majesty” suddenly he took a rose out of nowhere and handed it to Eichi “It was a good dance. I hope we can dance again someday” He said before turning around and walking towards the crowd of people. “I hope so too” Eichi whispered smelling the rose. Wataru turned around before disappearing in the crowd of people. A smirk on his lips and the promise of meeting again in his eyes.

  
  


“Young master! Where had you been!?” one of the butlers asked when he came back home. Eichi only smiled at him and continue walking towards his room. The rose in his hand. He dismissed everyone that tried to take some information out of him and asked to not be bothered. Once he was in his room he laid on his bed, a feeling of excitement he hadn’t felt in quite some time bubbling on his chest. With his arms spread wide open and the rose on his chest he let himself laugh.  _ ‘Today I met someone interesting… Wataru. I hope we see each other again’  _ And with that thought in mind he fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 

  
  


The next day he was woken up by a maid leaving his breakfast besides him. After she left the head butler entered the room. Eichi was still wearing the same clothes as the night before and the butler looked at him in a disapproving manner. The blonde slowly sat on the bed while his right hand hit something. He looked to the side to see the rose and a smile made his way to his lips. “Young Master, we were worried about you. Yesterday after you left your father made us search everywhere. He also said to not let you out anymore” the butler finished saying. His eyes becoming softer at the end of those words. As an answer Eichi just smiled more and without taking his eyes away from the rose said “Bernard, have you ever felt that your life will suddenly become more interesting?” The butler looked shocked for a few seconds before becoming calm again. He had taken care of Eichi Tenshouin since the boy was a little kid but he had never once seen him like he looked right now. The smile on his face wasn’t one of the usual smiles he wore whenever there was a party and he had to meet one of his father’s colleagues. Nor was the smile he wore around the house when the staff was worried about his health and he had to say thank you for caring for him to them. No, the smile he had right now was a genuine smile. A smile Bernard hasn’t seen since Eichi was a little kid. 

 

“No, Young Master, I have never felt that way... Perhaps you had yesterday?” And with that question blue eyes were looking directly at the butler and Bernard felt amazed. His eyes were full of hope, excitement and happiness. The butler tried to dissimulate a smile but couldn’t. “Yes, yesterday I met an interesting person~ I can’t wait for us to meet again” Eichi said bringing the rose close to his lips. “I’m glad to hear that Young Master but your father-” The blonde suddenly stood up and walked towards Bernard. Gently placing his hands in his arms looked into his eyes with his best smile. “Bernard, I beg you, please help me out. I feel that if I don’t go again, that if I let this opportunity pass, I would never feel like this again. I can’t exactly say what is this feeling but I can’t let go of this opportunity. Bernard, I have never felt more  _ alive _ ” Eichi finished marking with his tone the last word. 

 

Bernard sighed “If I see that your health is at danger I will not doubt to not let you out. So promise me that you will take care of yourself, Young Master” Eichi smiled at the words leaving the butler’s mouth “I promise. Thank you, Bernard” He said before walking back to his bed. He sat on it and slowly started eating, looking at the rose and thinking about the possibility of meeting Wataru again. 

  
  


After a whole week of not being able to go out and see Wataru again Bernard finally came to him at night. “Young Master, I believe you will be able to go out today if you want” He said not showing a trace of emotion in his voice. Eichi felt his heart jump on his chest and smiled at the butler. “Thank you, Bernard” The butler nodded and left him alone in his room. Eichi stood up from the chair he was sitting and walked towards his closet. He grabbed some simpler clothes and changed into them. He usually wore something more elegant but he wanted to go dance again. And to dance with no other than Wataru. 

 

When he was ready he called Bernard back to his room. The butler led him to the kitchen and then to the street. “If you follow the street that way you will find the main street, Young Master” Bernard said. “Thank you for doing this Bernard” Eichi said with a smile and started walking. He felt how the butler didn’t enter the house until he saw him get to the main street. He walked around a bit before finally starting to recognise the places around him. Soon a familiar neon sign caught his attention and he smiled  _ ‘Will Wataru be there? Will I be able to dance again with him?’  _ He entered the place and the music filled his ears. It was more crowded than the first time but it still wasn’t full. 

 

He looked around hoping to see a long haired man but couldn’t see anything at all. He felt his heart squeeze in disappointment and walked towards the bar. Quickly he asked for something to drink and sat on a stool, looking at the dance floor. The bartender gave him his drink and he turned towards the dancefloor seeing couples dancing to some slow romantic music. When the song ended a lot of people left the dance floor and the music changed to a more lively song. The crowd around the dance floor gathered making a circle and cheering at someone.

 

Eichi left the glass back in the table and stood up. He walked closer to the circle, his heart beating fast. He catched a glance of long hair and smiled. Somehow he managed to get in the front of the circle and inside it was Wataru. He was dancing at the rhythm of the music, his eyes closed and a calm expression on his face. When the song ended Wataru opened his eyes and bowed. When he stood up again he scanned the crowd and his eyes stopped on Eichi. Smiling he made his way towards the blonde. 

 

He held out his hand and Eichi gave him his hand. Wataru kissed it and smiled “Is good to see you again, Your Majesty. I had thought the last time we saw each other would be the first and last when you didn’t come again” he said slowly letting go of the blonde’s hand. Eichi chuckled, trying to hide the feeling of loss that came after Wataru let go of his hand. “Well, I have intended to come before today but there were some problems I had to take care of” He answered. Wataru’s eyes glinted and he looked towards the DJ making a hand gesture. The music suddenly changed and he looked back at Eichi. “Well, Your Majesty, I might as well entertain you while you are here” he said offering his hand towards the blonde “Would Your Majesty give me the honor to dance with me tonight?” he asked. Eichi chuckled and nodded. Gently laying his hand on Wataru’s hand. 

 

The long haired man led him towards the center of the dance floor and once they were there he pulled him closer. One hand moved towards Eichi’s waist while the other rested on his shoulder. “Your Majesty, I hope this closeness isn’t too uncomfortable to you” Wataru said. Eichi could feel Wataru’s breath close to his ear. The hand resting on his waist making him feel warmth close to his stomach. He smiled and looked at the other man in the face. “The least thing I could be is uncomfortable” He whispered. He saw how the purple irises turned darker with his answer. A smirk made his way through Wataru’s lips. “That’s good” The long haired man said swiftly starting to lead them on the dance. 

 

They danced around the dancefloor without letting go of eachother. Letting the beat of the music flow through them without caring if their movements made sense or not. Eichi looked at Wataru in the eyes and could feel the intensity they released. His chest was touching Wataru’s and he could feel their heart beats beating as one. His breath became heavier when he saw Wataru lick his lips, his own heart beating faster. Wataru chuckled and smiled moving closer to Eichi’s ear. “I can feel your heart is beating fast, Your Majesty. Maybe do you need to sit for a bit?” He said moving his head back to look at Eichi’s face. The blond shook his head before answering “I prefer to continue dancing with you, Wataru”

 

Wataru held Eichi closer and smiled. The blond blushed by the intensity of Wataru’s gaze “I know, Your Majesty. But your heart is telling me otherwise” the long haired man whispered. Slowly they came to a halt. Wataru slowly let go of Eichi. “Follow me” he said and started walking towards a booth. The fluttering of Eichi’s heart only got stronger with Wataru taking his hand. When they arrived at the booth Wataru made Eichi sit. He stared a bit at the blond before leaving. Eichi hazy for the dance and his heart just watched him go. He rested his back on the seat and closed his eyes, trying to make his heart beat slower.  _ ‘Maybe this is how I’ll go. Dancing with an angel’  _ He thought. 

 

Suddenly something cold touched his cheek and he jumped in surprise. In front of him was Wataru holding a glass of water. “Here, Your Majesty. You should drink some water” He said. He didn’t look like it but Eichi could feel he was a bit worried. Eichi lazyly smiled at him and came closer to the glass. Wataru brought the glass to Eichi’s lips and helped him drink. Eichi looked at Wataru when he finished drinking, licking his lips. “Thank you, Wataru” The long haired man let a small sigh come out of his lips before smiling. “It’s nothing, Your Majesty. I must say I’m honoured that you would tire yourself only to dance with me but you shouldn’t do it anymore. You are barely conscious right now.”

  
Eichi looked at Wataru and smiled. To have someone as beautiful as him being worried for himself, he felt blessed. “Please, sit with me” Eichi said looking at Wataru. The long haired man smiled and sat right besides Eichi. “Wataru, if you don’t mind me asking, Where did you learnt to dance like that?” The blond asked looking at those beautiful purple irises. He saw how Wataru’s pupil expanded a bit before laughing “I didn’t learn anywhere. I’m self taught, Your Majesty” Eichi smiled  _ ‘Of course he would be self taught. He truly is amazing’  _ Wataru’s eyes glinted when he smiled. “And you, Your Majesty? Did you learn somewhere or are you self taught too?” Eichi was caught by surprise hearing that question. “I didn’t learn anywhere.” Wataru smiled “You’re amazing. With the way you move I would have thought you learnt somewhere, Your Majesty.” 

 

Eichi felt breathless staring at Wataru. The long haired was sitting besides him, his body touching his own. Looking at Eichi like he was something truly amazing. Looking at Eichi in a way no one has ever looked him before. With sincere eyes, Wataru looked at Eichi like he truly was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. Eichi felt his face heating up. Wataru touched one of his cheeks and Eichi felt the cold of his fingertips gently tracing his face. “Your Majesty… I must say you look truly beautiful when you blush” Wataru whispered. Slowly Eichi felt himself being drawn closer and closer to Wataru. His eyes started to close and he could feel Wataru’s breath on his mouth. His heart was thumping like crazy and his hand was firmly grabbing the edge of the seat. He waited, the thumping of his heart becoming louder and louder. He opened his eyes and saw Wataru intensely looking at him. “You truly are beautiful... Your Majesty” He said. Slowly he kissed Eichi’s cheek and stood up, walking away. Leaving Eichi craving more than a simple kiss on the cheek.  
  


 

The next day Eichi woke up in his bed. The feeling of Wataru’s lips still on his cheek. He barely remembered getting home. He tried to stand up but fell back in the bed. He touched his forehead with his palm and felt it burning. He slowly laid on the bed and called the head butler. Bernard quickly came into Eichi’s room and when he saw him he frowned. He ordered some maids to bring wet towels and have a doctor called. Then he came closer to Eichi. “Young Master… I’m afraid I have failed you. I promised to keep you healthy but you still managed to fall ill. I’m sorry” He said. Eichi slowly shook his head side to side. “It’s not your fault, Bernard. You did everything you could but I didn’t listen to you and still went out” He said. He felt his head beating and burrowed his face on the pillow. “The doctor should be here soon, Young Master. Please hang on a little more” Bernard said before going out to get the doctor.

 

 

 

The doctor came and stated that Eichi just had a fever. They should give him light food and try to keep his temperature normal. The same night Eichi fell asleep with a wet towel on his forehead and a feeling of heat all over his body. 

He dreamed of intense purple eyes. He dreamed of a light blue long haired man. He dreamed of his voice, the way he moved, and more intensely, of his gentle touches. He felt how he gently caressed his face, his hair, his arms. How he slowly came closer and closer until there was nothing in between them. He felt his warm breath over his skin. His gentle kisses on his collarbone, his neck, his cheek. Until, finally, he felt the warmth of his breath over his own lips. He looked at Wataru in the eyes and then his lips. He saw Wataru lick his own lips. He swallowed and started to get closer to the long haired man. His lips were almost touching and then- 

He woke up. 

Agitated he looked around. It was the middle of the night and he was alone in his room. He touched his lips and closed his eyes. It felt so real. He was sure he was about to kiss Wataru, the real Wataru. But here he was. Alone in the middle of the night in his room. Craving for the feeling of Wataru’s lips on his own.


	2. Wataru's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is, indeed, short.

He always went to the same dancing club. To dance, to feel free while having fun. He never once thought he would meet someone in there that would enchant him the way Eichi did. The first time he saw him he was dancing and saw a handsome blonde sitting on the bar. Suddenly for his surprise the blonde stood up and walked towards him. He smiled and offered his hand to the blonde and he accepted without hesitation. They danced in a way he had never danced with somebody and when they finished Wataru was sure Eichi was part of the royalty. Everything in his movements told him so.

Wataru thought he would never see Eichi again, but he hoped with all his being to see him again. To  _ dance _ with him again. And some days later the blonde appeared again. And they danced as if they were alone in the world. In a way, Wataru felt they truly were alone in the world. He felt captivated by the blond hair, the icy blue eyes and his lips that always smiled at him with a sincere smile. But then Eichi felt tired and Wataru helped him. And the long haired almost kissed him, but before he could Wataru stood up and left him there. Now it has been weeks since he last saw him and Wataru can’t forgive himself for not kissing Eichi that night.

  
  


Everytime he came into the club a part of him hoped to see Eichi. Hoped to dance again with him and hoped above all, to finally kiss him and apologise for leaving him the last time. Everytime he entered the club and realised Eichi wasn’t there he put his best fake smile and started dancing. People gathering around him, enjoying watching him dance. Some tried to talk to him after but he gently let them know he wasn't in the mood for talking. And then he went and sat in the same booth he had sat with Eichi. Where he had felt the warmth of Eichi’s body just by sitting besides him. He sat and looked around, resting. Hoping that maybe he would see a glance of the blonde. But every night he saw nothing and left. Feeling empty and tired.

  
  


Wataru was walking on the street when he thought he saw a blonde haired man walking in the other sidewalk. He quickly ran to where he saw him and when he got there he saw the same blonde haired man walking away from him, in the company of what looked like a butler. He ran towards the blonde screaming “Your Majesty!” The blond stopped walking and turned around. “Wataru?” he asked, his blue eyes showing his surprisement. Wataru’s heart fluttered in his chest at the sign of Eichi. He stopped just a few feet away from him, huffing and smiling. “Your Majesty, I thought I would never see you again” He said. “I must said I’m incredible sorry for the other night and I hope you could forgive me” He added, bowing. Eichi stood there looking at Wataru before laughing and walking closer to him.

Wataru looked at Eichi confused. “Don’t bow. It’s okay, Wataru. Don’t worry about the other night. I misinterpreted you when you were only being kind to me. Now if you excuse me, I must go back home” Eichi said smiling. But Wataru frowned. He knew a mask when he saw one and Eichi was definitely wearing one. He walked closer to Eichi and took his hand. “No, Your Majesty. You didn’t misinterpret anything. I was going to kiss you but in the last moment I chickened out and hurt you. I’m truly sorry about that. But you don’t have to lie about how you really feel” Eichi looked at Wataru surprised and then he laughed. “I forgot how amazing you were, Wataru. Of course you would figure out how I really felt” Eichi said slowly getting closer to Wataru. “There is only a way I could forgive you now” Eichi said and gently smiled. “And what way is that, Your Majesty?” Wataru asked, gently placing his hands around Eichi’s waist. The blonde grinned “You have to kiss me.”

Wataru smiled and slowly brought his face close to Eichi. He could feel the blonde’s heartbeat in the tip of his fingers and his warm breath over his mouth. He smiled and closed the gap between them. Gently kissing Eichi, hearing the blonde gently moaned against his lips. He felt calm and happiness in the kiss. And, when they finished kissing, Wataru looked at Eichi and saw the most beautiful person he had ever met. “You look so beautiful, Eichi” He said, gently caressing the blonde’s face. “Will you dance again with me?” He asked. Eichi smiled and laughed. “Of course I will, Wataru” He said, kissing the long haired man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is the end. I wanted to write a bit of Wataru's POV of the story and I thought the ending would be a nice way to write his POV. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @bI00h


End file.
